Alastor (Shakugan no Shana)
Alastor is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series Shakugan no Shana. He is the God of the Crimson Realm to whom Shana is bound, as well as her father figure. His true name is "Flame of Heaven", but he is also referred to as the God of Retribution and is greatly feared by Denizens. Alastor is the strongest of all Lords and Denizens, a "God that can kill Gods who is considered the only being capable of destroying the "God of Creation", Snake of the Festival. Even so, he tries to keep the Denizens from consuming Power of Existence. He is voiced by Masashi Ebara in the Japanese version of the anime, while in the English version he is voices by Paul Dobson in season 1 and Kent Williams in seasons 2 & 3. Appearance In his sealed form, he expresses his will through a divine vessel called Cocytus, which takes the form of a pendant when he is under Shana's contract and a hand accessory in Mathilde's case, both forms sharing a pitch-black gem. Alastor's true form is a massive creature with powerful limbs and horns that resembles a Minotaur. He has large wings with membranes the color of the night sky and burning eyes. He is completely covered in flames which are powerful enough to incinerate everything in his path. A black mass is hidden inside those flames. In the novel, he is described as having a voice resembling the roar of distant thunder. Personality Initially, Alastor shared Shana's apathy and prejudice towards Torches; he was confused as to why Shana was embarrassed to be naked in front of Yuji, claiming it was no different than being naked in front of a rock or a tree. However, he was also shown to be exasperated by Shana's stubborn attitude, such as when she refused to assume the identity and personality of Junko Ōgami during their investigation before coming to Misaki City. He starts to tolerate Yuji around the same time Shana does and even starts to use Shana's name himself, saying it comes in handy when talking about her, though eventually he just does it out of habit. Despite this, he is still quite cold to Yuji, though this is more prominent in the novels than in the anime. He is especially critical of his initial lack of progress during training, calling him clumsy and incompetent. Alastor is like a father-figure to Shana and cares for her deeply, as he had watched over the future "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" as she grew up and usually tells her stories (particularly about his former Flame Haze and lover, Mathilde Saint-Omer). He seems to have the personality of a typical king (in his case, of another world), as he speaks in a regal tone and is ever mindful of disciplining Shana, especially when she's being overly stubborn. He is also very wise, as one would expect from a centuries-old god. Despite his serious nature and regal mannerisms, like a hapless father struggling to deal with his child, he tends to neglect what some would consider to be common sense and stumbles when it comes to matters he is unfamiliar with, like human relationships. As a result it is not uncommon for him to be reprimanded by his closer associates, in particular Wilhelmina and Tiamat, a treatment he would sheepishly endure. He is commented by the Snake of the Festival as the "one who wishes for judgement" or simply "retribution-crazy one" by Denizens. Unlike Wilhelmina, however, he recognizes his mistake in not teaching Shana how to be sociable, describing it as one of their mistakes during training. Although he and Shana generally have a parent-child dynamic, Alastor is aware that Shana must grow up and may be trying to adapt, especially after she meets Yuji, and as such doesn't hold her hand through situations, as he knows better than to babysit her. However, like any father figure, he isn't above scolding her at times, such as when he calls her out for avoiding Yuji and leaving his training to Wilhelmina due to all the time he was spending with Fumina Konoe, saying that she would have to face him at some point, advice she ultimately takes to heart. Alastor is also very protective of Shana, which is shown when he assumed his true form after she was severely hurt by Friagne and killed him without remorse. This protective nature is noted by Yuji and the Snake of the Festival; when Hecate attempts to kill Shana, as she believes her mere presence is a huge threat to her master, the two of them intervene and call her out for being short-sighted, knowing full well that if Shana dies, Alastor will make another contract and seek revenge on all of Bal Masqué. Powers & Abilities Divine Summonings Tenpa Jōsai: Tenpa Jōsai is the summoning of Alastor himself, capable of burning everything to ashes. Unlike other lords that requires a lot of Power of Existence from human to manifest their forms, Alastor's contractor can perform a summoning ceremony of the God of Retribution that, instead uses Denizens around him as the source of the Power of Existence. This method is his Flame Haze's last resort; as no Flame Haze had survived after using it before. But Shana can endure it due to her power. In the novel, the only time Tenpa Jōsai is performed is in the final battle of the Great War. Mathilde summoned Alastor as the last resort the stop Asiz from succeeding his plan to create the entity from Tis (his beloved contractor) and his own existence aka the "Heir to Both Worlds". Unrestricted Spells Flame of Heaven: A heavenly fire that burns and extinguishes everything. Tatsui no Gen: A spell which allows Alastor to "read" into other people's intentions and minds. Gallery Alastor.jpg|Alastor's communicator Alastor 2.jpg Alastor 3.jpg Alastor- True Form 2.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Deities Category:Mentor Category:Dreaded Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Misguided Category:Wise Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:In Love Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessed Objects Category:Male Category:Immortals